Our Cities Never Sleep
by Satellites on Parade
Summary: The chronicles of an unexpected friendship, spanning six years, all in text messages.


**Another somewhat old-ish thing (that I didn't post on FFNet due to formatting issues, but whatever, this is my best attempt). I really don't know where it came from; it was just something I did to loosen up. Something fun.**

* * *

_July 30, 2010 5:06 PM_  
_from: UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_ksjghdfhkgfhkhgsgjg!? ^%_

_July 30, 2010 5:08 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_hello youve reached the police_

_July 30, 2010 5:12 PM_  
_from: UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_kgsgfkagfajfddd w rh t_

_July 30, 2010 5:13 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_jk its the hospital & youre having an aneurysm, congrats_

_July 30, 2010 5:14 PM_  
_from: UNKNOWN NUMBER_

_I do not know how to use this phone. This phone that Batman gave me. It's making me mad._

_July 30, 2010 5:15 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_oh yo supey. dont scare me like that i might actually be the hospital next time_

_July 30, 2010 5:17 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_what was up with the keysmashing dude are u ragin it up ALREADY?_

_July 30, 2010 5:18 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_I am very confused. :(_

_July 30, 2010 5:19 PM_  
_ from: Wally_

_so u dont know how to type normally but u already know emotes ok _

_July 30, 2010 5:20 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_My hand is teaching me. _

_July 30, 2010 5:21 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_your what_

_July 30, 2010 5:25 PM_  
_from: Green Cheeks_

_Hello Wally! Superboy has broken his phone because it wrongly autocorrected his spelling of my name. We're working on getting this fixed as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience! 3_

_July 30, 2010 5:25 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_babe u can fix me anytime_

_July 30, 2010 5:26 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_that was supposed to be hot it wasnt supposed to sound like i was asking u to neuter me_

_July 30, 2010 5:27 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_ok actually i was never here_

—

_August 3, 2010 1:02 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_There was a dog in the street today. I wanted it. _

_August 3, 2010 1:03 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_then lets go dognappin dude. this summer vacation isnt gonna last forever. LIVE FAST DIE YOUNG_

_August 3, 2010 1:04 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_jfgjhfdjkhsgfkjaksjhgskqrue_

_August 3, 2010 1:05 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_I mean, "no." _

—

_August 8, 2010 8:03 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_I hope you have an okay day at school, or whatever._

_August 8, 8:05 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_im gonna die slowly & no one can save me but props for trying buddy_

—

_August 8, 12:23 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_the water fountain assaulted me & now it looks like i peed myself_

_August 8, 12:24 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Did you pee yourself?_

_August 8, 12:24 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_NO?!_

—

_August 9, 2010 1:03 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HA (part 1)_

_TE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I H (part 2)_

_ATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER I ATE HER!_

_August 9, 2010 1:04 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_HATE*_

_August 9, 2010 1:05 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_She just left. Don't be a jerk._

_August 9, 2010 1:23 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_i hate her_

_August 9, 2010 1:24 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_No, you don't._

_August 9, 2010 1:57 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_nah_

—

_August 10, 2010 1:43 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_M'gann wants to go down to the beach before we start school. Do you want to come?_

_August 10, 2010 2:38 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_well i just got out of the principal's office with my phone for trying to text u back while i was in class so if that doesnt answer your question then idk :|_

_August 10, 2010 2:39 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_:| :| :| :| :| :|_

_August 10, 2010 3:01 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_She buried me in sand and named it Mount Superboy. _

_August 10, 2010 3:02 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_probably b/c she wanted to mount u_

_August 10, 2010 3:03 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_What?_

_August 10, 2010 3:03 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_what_

_August 10, 2010 3:08 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_a poodle just walked by do u want me to grab it_

—

_August 20, 2010 4:01 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_I don't know what to do now without my boots._

_August 20, 2010 4:03 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_hi superboy. this is artemis. wally's having some kind of existential crisis or something so he can't text you right now._

_August 20, 2010 4:04 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_How did you unlock his phone?_

_August 20, 2010 4:05 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_the password was boob; it wasn't hard. i'll talk to you later._

_August 20, 2010 4:06 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_I want my boots. :(_

_August 20, 2010 5:13 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_dont u have like 50 pairs of those dude i mean_

_August 20, 2010 5:16 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_Yeah, but. These ones were special._

_August 20, 2010 5:17 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_and now theyre dead. get used to it. _

_August 20, 2010 5:18 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_Are you upset about Nelson?_

_August 20, 2010 5:30 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_gnight supes_

—

_August 21, 2010 5:01 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_That was a good funeral service. I liked your speech. _

_August 21, 2010 5:03 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_thanks_

_August 21, 2010 5:06 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_i justhagfjagfkajkwhkwkqj123AQQWERZ_

_August 21, 2010 5:13 PM_  
_from: Wally_

…_thanks_

—

_August 27, 2010 10:28 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_so whatd you do with your downtime?_

_August 27, 2010 10:31 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_M'gann spilled eggs on me and then we stared at each other for a while until Red Tornado came in. _

_August 27, 2010 10:34 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_thats… well uh ok i just kinda ate ice cream but good on you_

_August 27, 2010 10:35 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Since when did you start spelling out "you?" _

_August 27, 2010 10:36 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_u dont know me u dont know my life_

_August 27, 2010 10:37 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_but the life you dont know may or may not involve artemis i mean oh my god every time i abbrev something its like shes gonna have me drawn & quartered_

_August 27, 2010 10:38 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_why did i ever give her my number_

_August 27, 2010 10:40 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Because she asked for it?_

_August 27, 2010 10:41 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_[emoji of a thumbs-down] irrelevant_

—

_August 28, 2010 5:16 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_waffles oh god i want waffles_

_August 28, 2010 5:17 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_So make some._

_August 28, 2010 5:46 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_well now the kitchen is on fire_

_August 28, 2010 5:48 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_i regret my decision to listen to you_

_August 28, 2010 5:59 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_Please let me sleep. Magic. Magic magic magic. Magic is real. Magic._

_August 28, 2010 6:03 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_[emoji of a hissing cat]_

—

_August 29, 2010 12:01 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_now i am in jail for waffle arson_

_August 29, 2010 12:04 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_waffle jail_

_August 29, 2010 12:06 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_forever lolin waffle jail_

_August 29, 2010 12:19 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_i am hungry :(_

—

_September 5, 2010 9:30 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_im never watching aladdin again_

_September 5, 2010 9:31 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_did you find your shirt yet?_

_September 5, 2010 9:34 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_No. I think I left it in Bialya. Maybe we should go back._

_September 5, 2010 9:35 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_if you love something then let it go_

_September 5, 2010 10:43 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_I don't love my shirt; I just WANT IT BACKSKFGHSLGHSHG!_

—

_September 6, 2010 1:28 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_so youre in atlantis right now so im gonna give you something nice to come home to_

_September 6, 2010 1:29 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_WHOOOOAAAA OH WE'RE HALFWAY THEEERE_

_September 6, 2010 1:30 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_WHOOOOOAH OHH LIVIN ON A PRAAAAYER_

_September 6, 2010 1:31 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_TAKE MY HAND AND WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEEEAR_

_September 6, 2010 1:31 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_WHOOOOAAA OH LIVIN ON A PRAAAYER_

—

_September 7, 2010 6:30 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_good morning sunshine, have a good day at school and dont forget to brush your teeth_

_September 7, 2010 6:32 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_I'm nervous. _

_September 7, 2010 6:32 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_dude dont be. schools gonna be great for you. _

_September 7, 2010 6:33 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_I thought you hated school._

_September 7, 2010 6:34 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_well im a loser. so of course im not gonna enjoy the social experience. but youre a big guy and youre all tall dark and brooding so youll be fine. just dont kill anyone. _

_September 7, 2010 6:35 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_But just last week you said you're the universe's gift to everyone you meet. Why are you saying you're a loser? _

_September 7, 2010 6:45 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_My name's Conner now. _

_September 7, 2010 6:46 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_?_

_September 7, 2010 6:47 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_I needed a secret identity, I guess. So I'm Conner now. Conner Kent. Will you please stop calling me Supey now?_

_September 7, 2010 6:50 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_cool, and no_

—

_September 7, 2010 12:42 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_TAAAAAKE ONNNN MEEEEEE_

_September 7, 2010 12:44 PM_  
_ from: Wally_

_TAAAAAKE MEEEEE ONNNNN_

_September 7, 2010 12:45 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_I'LLLLL BEEEEE GONNNNEEEE_

_September 7, 2010 12:45 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_IN A DAAAY OR TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

—

_September 7, 2010 3:00 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_so how was it?_

_September 7, 2010 3:03 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_It was fine. M'gann is a cheerleader now. _

_September 7, 2010 3:04 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_aw yiss_

_September 7, 2010 3:05 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_We learned about Rhelasians being idiots, and then I broke some bleachers, and I made a guy mad, so I think we're going to be friends._

_September 7, 2010 3:06 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_sounds exciting. whatd you do to make the guy mad?_

_September 7, 2010 3:06 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_I don't know. I picked up some skinny kid by the collar and demanded to know why he had a superhero logo on his shirt. He was kind of a wimp. _

_September 7, 2010 3:07 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_wow. youre already on a great freaking track, supey. _

_September 7, 2010 3:07 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Are you mad?_

—

_September 7, 2010 4:14 PM_  
_from: Superboy_

_Is Wally mad at me? _

_September 7, 2010 4:15 PM_  
_from: Artemis_

_why are you asking me? i'm not his keeper. _

—

_September 7, 2010 4:17 PM_  
_from: Soups_

_Is Wally mad at me?_

_September 7, 2010 4:18 PM_  
_from: Soups_

_Whyjsdfhgfj is myUIEUT phone wallp aper a pi c ture of a m oNKey?1?! E_

_September 7, 2010 4:20 PM_  
_from: Robin_

_hehehehehehehehe_

—

_September 7, 2010 4:25 PM_  
_from: Conner_

_Wally's mad at me and now my phone has been hacked by monkeys._

_September 7, 2010 4:25 PM_  
_from: M'gann_

_Why is Wally mad at you?_

_September 7, 2010 4:26 PM_  
_from: Conner_

_I don't know. I told him about Marvin and he stopped texting me back. _

_September 7, 2010 4:27 PM_  
_from: M'gann_

_Oh… Maybe Marvin reminded him of himself. And maybe he was upset because he doesn't want you to turn into a bully. _

_September 7, 2010 4:28 PM_  
_from: Conner_

_But I'm not a bully. _

_September 7, 2010 4:29 PM_  
_from: M'gann_

_Okay – can we talk about this over mind link? It might be easier. _

_September 7, 2010 4:30 PM_  
_from: Conner_

_Yeah._

—

_September 10, 2010 1:58 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_ITS GONNA TAKE A LOT TO DRAG ME AWAY FROM YOOOOUUUU_

_September 10, 2010 1:59 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_THERES NOTHING THAT A HUNDRED MEN OR MORE COULD EVER DOOOOOO_

_September 10, 2010 2:00 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AAAAAFRICAAAAAAAA_

_September 10, 2010 2:01 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_have i gotten you in trouble yet from phone rings_

_September 10, 2010 2:03 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Yes. :|_

_September 10, 2010 2:05 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_i am the best bro its me_

—

_September 14, 2010 7:42 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_youre going undercover dude? HARD. CORE._

_September 14, 2010 7:43 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_I have to dye my hair. _

_September 14, 2010 8:03 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_I have dyed my hair._

_September 14, 2010 8:05 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_pics or it didnt happen_

_September 14, 2010 8:06 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_[NEW PHOTO]_

_September 14, 2010 8:08 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_oh my ***ing god_

_September 14, 2010 8:08 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_jeez i hate the censor plan my parents put on here_

_September 14, 2010 8:11 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_BUT HAHAHAHA _

_September 14, 2010 8:15 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Shut up. :(_

_September 14, 2010 8:18 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_i may or may not need approx 15 more mins to laugh my *** off so please hold_

_September 14, 2010 8:20 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_:|_

—

_September 22, 2010 3:26 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_I thought I heard noises outside the Cave. Like somebody trying to get in._

_September 22, 2010 3:27 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_well one time i thought i heard beyonce outside my window and we all know how that turned out_

—

_September 24, 2010 1:03 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_hows wolf doing?_

_September 24, 2010 1:06 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_He likes it here. He tried to jump on top of the fridge earlier. I think he thinks he's a cat._

_September 24, 2010 1:07 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_And now he's eating Oreos. I didn't know we had Oreos._

_September 24, 2010 1:08 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_WHAT YOUR STUPID DOG IS EATING MY SNACKAGE STASH WOW UNCOOL_

_September 24, 2010 1:10 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_I told him he was being uncool. He didn't stop._

_September 24, 2010 1:11 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_i never cry but_

—

_September 27, 2010 4:03 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_so are you really gonna go to the movies with artemis?_

_September 27, 2010 4:05 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_Are you really in love with M'gann?_

—

_November 5, 2010 8:35 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_How's it going?_

_November 5, 2010 8:37 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_ok. bonding with a little sippy cup guy. megs went out to scan the streets one more time. artemis and me back at the gym w/ the kids. _

_November 5, 2010 8:42 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Coming back with another five._

_November 5, 2010 8:43 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_artemis is singing again if you find me dead with my ears bleeding you know who to blame_

_November 5, 2010 9:06 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_I just met up with M'gann. We're on our way back now. _

_November 5, 2010 9:07 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_my ears are not bleeding yet but i think sippy cup guy just got lost in artemis's hair initiating rescue mission_

_November 5, 2010 9:08 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_supey help theyre adorable_

—

_November 7, 2010 4:06 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_How's Zatanna?_

_November 7, 2010 4:08 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_i cant talk right now dude, im keeping her company_

_November 7, 2010 4:09 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_Okay._

—

_November 11, 2010 11:26 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_so youll text me every day about squirrels who eat food out of your hand but you cant be persuaded to mention that you and megs have been dating_

_November 11, 2010 11:27 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Should I have? Sorry._

_November 11, 2010 11:39 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_nah its cool dude. _

_November 11, 2010 11:55 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_I love her. Is that okay?_

_November 11, 2010 11:58 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_totally okay. ya big blockhead. _

_November 11, 2010 11:59 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Happy birthday. _

_November 12, 2010 12:00 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_thanks supey._

—

_November 14, 2010 3:04 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_kfsgkhjfKHJajkhfhjshjJHSDHhj_

_November 14, 2010 3:06 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_ok based on my interpretation skills you are either hungry or dying_

_November 14, 2010 3:07 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Actually I just wanted to talk to you but I didn't know what to say._

_November 14, 2010 3:08 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_jfhahglahjfjsdk_

_November 14, 2010 3:09 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_qjehagfzkshr_

_November 14, 2010 3:11 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_bnagfkrthagfgt_

_November 14, 2010 3:12 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_zxhajfgakyegt_

_November 14, 2010 3:12 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_8lghagfu265q%hgabf_

_November 14, 2010 3:13 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_kshgakghalghrm,hbv_

_November 14, 2010 3:14 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_how dare you_

—

_November 24, 2010 2:16 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_hey dude. when i said bald mgann was still hot i wasnt trying to like. be an ***. _

_November 24, 2010 2:17 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_CLAM IT_

_November 24, 2010 2:18 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_It's okay. She's beautiful. I understand. :) _

_November 24, 2010 2:19 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_can you feeeel the looove toniiiiight_

_November 24, 2010 2:20 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_THATMOVI E HAD AMGONKEY IN ITT_

_November 24, 2010 2:25 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_ooh yeah feelin the love_

—

_November 25, 2010 6:03 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_dude where ARE you? megs has been texting me off the hook, shes worried_

_November 25, 2010 6:07 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_i swear if i have to abandon thanksgiving dinner to come look for you_

_November 25, 2010 8:32 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_supey, seriously, where the hell are you?_

_[5 MISSED CALLS FROM WALLY: 8:43 PM, 9:38 PM, 10:06 PM, 10:42 PM, 11:00 PM]_

_November 25, 2010 11:03 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_I'm okay._

_November 25, 2010 11:03 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_screw you. apologize to megs or im coming over there. jeez supey. not cool. not cool. _

_November 25, 2010 11:32 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Happy Thanksgiving._

—

_December 1, 2010 5:34 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Did you seriously try to hire a pony for Robin's birthday?_

_December 1, 2010 5:34 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_uh noooooooo_

_December 1, 2010 7:04 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_you and megs have been in the bathroom for like half an hour what the heck_

_[PHONE POWERING OFF]_

—

_December 6, 2010 4:08 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_Why were you being a jerk to Artemis again?_

_December 6, 2010 4:09 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_what do you mean again and i wasnt and i don't want to talk about it_

_December 6, 2010 4:10 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_I thought you guys were starting to get along. _

_December 6, 2010 4:11 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_nope lies leave me alone_

_December 6, 2010 4:12 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_You're a real moron, you know that? _

_December 6, 2010 4:13 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_that is slander and i can sue you_

_December 6, 2010 4:14 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_Wally, come on. _

_December 6, 2010 4:15 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_look its complicated okay? i just. **** i thought she was different than she is but shes not and she doesnt care what i think or feel so why should i care what she thinks or feels yknow? _

_December 6, 2010 4:16 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_I think she cares. She's just scared about some things._

_December 6, 2010 4:17 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_like what, not being terrible?_

_December 6, 2010 4:18 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_If you've already decided on what you think, then why are you still talking to me?_

_December 6, 2010 4:20 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_because i dont know if im in the wrong or she is and i dont know if i want to apologize or if i even should and we were doing okay but then she just screwed it and screwed me and i am REALLY HUNGRY RIGHT NOW_

_December 6, 2010 4:21 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_She screwed you?!_

_December 6, 2010 4:22 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_not for real screwing! like bad angry screwing – or. oh my god i am never teaching you euphemisms again you dope leave me alone_

—

_December 7, 2010 12:04 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_day one: have not forgiven artemis yet_

_December 7, 2010 12:05 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Go away._

—

_December 10, 2010 1:42 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_you wanna do some christmas shopping today?_

_December 10, 2010 1:43 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Yes please._

_December 10, 2010 1:44 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_sweet, i'll be at the cave in five_

_December 10, 2010 2:56 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_where are you_

_December 10, 2010 2:57 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_supey seriously im going to go to mall security if you dont answer me_

_December 10, 2010 3:00 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_the mall cops will be coming for you and i will laugh_

_December 10, 2010 3:01 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_FOR PETES SAKE WHERE ARE YOU_

_December 10, 2010 3:31 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_i am utilizing this text message to immortalize the day you got lost in a victorias secret_

_December 10, 2010 3:32 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_You're the one who abandoned me when you got distracted by the food court._

_December 10, 2010 3:35 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_youre the one who abandoned ME when you got distracted by LADIES BRAS_

_December 10, 2010 3:36 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_i still think you shouldve gotten the lacy blue one for megs_

_December 10, 2010 3:37 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Don't make me break your neck. :|_

_December 10, 2010 3:38 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_you cant do that its christmas_

_December 10, 2010 3:39 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_It's December 10th. _

—

_December 17, 2010 7:14 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_kaldurs hanging up mistletoe in the showers send backup_

_December 17, 2010 7:18 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_what part of "backup" includes artemis _

—

_December 23, 2010 2:05 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_what time is it over there_

_December 23, 2010 2:06 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Time for me to be sleeping and for you to be shutting up. How did you even find out?_

_December 23, 2010 2:07 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_detective skills tbh. i taught rob everything he knows._

_December 23, 2010 2:08 PM_  
_from: Wally _

_hey do me a favor will you? keep an eye on him. not suspiciously but just – make sure hes okay._

_December 23, 2010 2:09 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Okay. _

—

_December 25, 2010 12:00 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW SPHERE_

_December 25, 2010 12:04 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_I had to get my phone back from the other side of the room after I threw it there. Please warn me the next time you're going to text me._

_December 25, 2010 12:05 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_wow ok scrooge. warning: holiday cheer incoming. this text message is to prepare you for a second text message. C._

—

_December 25, 2010 3:45 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_FJGJHDASSKLJGFJHKAGHBEWHRGHDN BFDSH I'LL KILL YOU_

_December 25, 2010 3:46 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_merry christmas and please enjoy your exclusive animal planet "majestic monkeys" 6-disc special edition dvd set b/c i may or may not have had to commit murder to get it_

_December 25, 2010 4:00 PM_  
_from: Green Cheeks_

_Wally! Conner is crying in the bathroom and he told me it's your fault. What did you do to him? :( _

_December 25, 2010 4:01 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_made his dreams come true_

—

_December 26, 2010 8:19 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_why was my present from you a cardboard box filled with dry macaroni_

_December 26, 2010 8:20 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_It represents our friendship._

_December 26, 2010 8:21 AM_  
_from: Wally_

…_..k_

—

_January 1, 2011 2:05 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_did i actually kiss artemis or was it a fever dreAM_

_January 1, 2011 2:06 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_You definitely did. But we were confused because it sounded like you guys were just drinking Slurpees. They made me look to confirm. :|_

_January 1, 2011 2:07 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_she was so much better than a slurpee and also shut up i am NEW AT THIS_

_January 1, 2011 2:08 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_but theres no one id rather have as a witness to my new years kiss with artemis than you_

_January 1, 2011 2:09 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_I can think of at least ten other people who I'd rather have chosen for the job._

_January 1, 2011 2:10 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_shes texting me dude shes texting me what do i do_

_January 1, 2011 2:11 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_Answer her?_

_January 1, 2011 2:12 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_but what if shes saying its a mistake what if she changes her mind oh my god what if shes mad at me for kissing her like a slurpee?! i cant handle this kind of stress im moving to alaska_

_January 1, 2011 2:13 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_I thought you were scared of mooses. Doesn't Alaska have mooses?_

_January 1, 2011 2:14 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_shut your mouth i told you to never bring that up_

_January 1, 2011 2:15 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_If you don't text Artemis back, I'm telling her that you're scared of mooses._

_January 1, 2011 2:16 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_when did you turn into a supervillain_

_January 1, 2011 2:25 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_she says she wants to go see a movie this weekend what do i say_

_January 1, 2011 2:26 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_Why are you asking me? I thought you said you were a pro with girls._

_January 1, 2011 2:27 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_i was actually lying _

_January 1, 2011 2:27 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_and i am kind of freaking out _

_January 1, 2011 2:28 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_because this is for real it's not a GIRL it's ARTEMIS so please please con please help me you have a girlfriend you know this stuff_

_January 1, 2011 2:29 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_Do you want to go see a movie with her?_

_January 1, 2011 2:30 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_yes duh_

_January 1, 2011 2:31 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_Then say yes._

_January 1, 2011 2:33 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_she said "cool" and your services are no longer required :DD_

_January 1, 2011 2:34 AM_  
_from: Supey_

…_Yay?_

—

_July 4, 2011 9:10 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_happy anniversary buddy_

_July 4, 2011 9:12 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_:)_

—

_July 28, 2011 9:46 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_kakjhghjdhjgfhagqzmggagfjsg_

_July 28, 2011 9:47 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_supey we talked about the keyboard. slow and steady._

_July 28, 2011 9:49 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_I think I am about to take it slow and steady with my hand._

_July 28, 2011 9:49 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_M'GANN** STUPID AUTOCORRECTSKGGAJRGEFQV_

_July 28, 2011 9:50 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_lol_

_July 28, 2011 9:50 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_wait what_

_July 28, 2011 9:51 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_I told her I had to go to the bathroom. I am hiding in here._

_July 28, 2011 9:51 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_well i mean. are you ready? do you want to do this?_

_July 28, 2011 9:52 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Yes. A lot. But I don't know what to do. I just want it to be nice. _

_July 28, 2011 9:52 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_con, so long as you two are comfortable with it and talk through it, youll be fine. _

_July 28, 2011 9:53 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_i mean im not an expert but i can tell you guys are all in love and stuff so just take a deep breath and dont rush it and itll be okay. okay?_

_July 28, 2011 9:54 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Okay. Thank you. I'm going back out. _

_July 28, 2011 9:55 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_if she throws you out of the cave you are welcome at my place _

_July 28, 2011 9:56 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_bring chips_

—

_August 6, 2011 11:52 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_shoot supey i think i might be in love_

_August 6, 2011 11:53 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Why are you telling me?_

_August 6, 2011 11:54 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_i dunno. i feel like youre the only one whod understand. _

_August 6, 2011 11:55 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_Well. Congratulations._

_August 6, 2011 11:56 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_thanks man i feel like im growing_

_August 6, 2011 11:57 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_You are. _

_August 6, 2011 11:58 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_oh man beyonce just came on the tv i think im in love_

_August 6, 2011 11:59 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_I retract my earlier statement._

—

_September 1, 2011 9:58 PM_  
_from: Artemis_

_m'gann, are you around?_

_September 1, 2011 9:58 PM_  
_from: M'gann_

_Yes! Hi! What's up?_

_September 1, 2011 9:59 PM_  
_from: Artemis_

_i need somebody to confirm for me that boys are fucking idiots._

_September 1, 2011 10:00 PM_  
_from: M'gann_

_They are. I hate boys, but I love them anyway. C:_

_September 1, 2011 10:01 PM_  
_from: Artemis_

…_that may or may not be the wisest thing you've ever said._

_September 1, 2011 10:02 PM_  
_from: M'gann_

_(heart)_

—

_August 28, 2013 6:42 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_We miss you around here already. _

_August 28, 2013 6:43 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_my roomie is a saganist. im pleased._

_August 28, 2013 6:44 PM_  
_from: Supey_

…_I really hope that wasn't a typo of "satanist." _

_August 28, 2013 6:44 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_no moron. carl sagan? coolest guy in the history of ever? jeez. go to college and learn this stuff._

_August 28, 2013 6:45 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_I've been doing it for a year longer than you have. :|_

_August 28, 2013 6:46 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_i miss you too_

—

_December 25, 2014 5:42 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_we did not ask for a dog_

_December 25, 2014 5:43 PM_  
_from: Supey_

_:)_

_December 25, 2014 5:40 PM_  
_from: Artemis_

_IGNORE WALLY. HE'S AN IDIOT. AAAAAAAAAAAAH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!_

—

_April 9, 2015 3:28 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_You're really going to leave?_

_April 9, 2015 3:49 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_it's different now, con. tula's dead. marie logan's dead. kent nelson's dead. i don't want to have to say that word anymore. _

_April 9, 2015 4:21 AM_  
_from: Supey_

_Then you're a coward._

_April 9, 2015 4:30 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_fuck you._

_April 9, 2015 4:35 AM_  
_from: Wally_

_my parents finally took off that censor program. looks like it comes in handy._

—

_March 24, 2016 3:28 AM  
from: Wally_

_you can come stay at my place tonight. i'm sorry, conner. i'm sorry for everything._

_March 24, 2016 3:30 AM_  
_from: Conner_

_Thank you. _

—

_April 9, 2016 10:32 PM_  
_from: Conner_

_Are you at home?_

_April 9, 2016 10:33 PM_  
_from: Wally_

_yeah what's up?_

_April 9, 2016 10:34 PM_  
_from: Conner_

_I'm coming over. There's something you need to know._


End file.
